Martin Tanley
' ' Mr. Martin Tanley is a crooked businessman and the main antagonist of the 1997 comedy/action movie Beverly Hills Ninja. This businessman is a really rich, but bad man who enjoys both wealth and power and kills anyone gets in his way. He was portrayed by Nathaniel Parker who later played Master Edward Gracey, the ghost of the polite gentleman with the same name who is both owner and heir of the Gracey Manor with a tragic past and the protagonistic character in the popular Disney theme park attraction The Haunted Mansion and the 2003 live-action Disney movie of the same name. Plot A clan of ninjas from the Taikougourio dojo in Japan finds an abandoned chest that has been washed onto shore, and find a white baby inside. One of their ancient legends spoke of a foreigner who would come among the ninja and become a master. The boy, Haru, is raised amongst the ninja, with the expectation that he may be the one of whom the legend speaks. As Haru grows into adulthood, doubts are quickly cast over him for being the great white ninja. Although Haru does possess some ninja traits, he is clumsy and fails to graduate a ninja with the rest of his class. Left alone to protect the temple while the clan are on a mission, Haru disguises himself as a ninja when an American woman, Sally Jones, comes to the temple to seeking assistance. Sally says she is suspicious of her boyfriend, Martin Tanley, and asks Haru to investigate. Haru finds out that Tanley and his bodyguard, Nobu are involved in a money counterfeiting business, but cannot find Sally to tell her. More, Tanley even shoots a henchman of his for his failure to retrieve the other plates that were held up in Los Angeles, California. Haru leaves Tokyo and goes to Beverly Hills to search for Sally. Gobei, Haru's adoptive brother is sent by the clan's sensei to watch over and protect Haru, without letting Haru know of his presence. Haru checks in at a Beverly Hills hotel, where he befriends bellboy Joey Washington, and teaches him some ninja lessons. Not knowing that Gobei is helping him, Haru manages to find Sally. Haru tracks Tanley and Nobu to a night club in Little Tokyo, where they are meeting with Mr. Ozaru who already made business with a small gang of counterfeiters and yakuza thugs called the Kobudosai. He and his newly-hired Kobudosai bodyguard were killed by Nbu and Tanley because of their betrayal and their attempt to kill them both. As they continue trying retrieve a set of counterfeiting plates from their rival gang. The gangs fight as they did in a restaurant in Little Tokyo, already resulted in the deaths of two of the rival gang members including Ozaru, which prevoiusly Haru finds himself the suspect for. After receiving guidance from his sensei, Haru resumes his quest to search for Sally, and tracks down Tanley's mansion. Haru finds Alison, who tells him that Tanley killed her sister Carla, and that she is dating Tanley in a search for evidence. Haru disguises himself as a Japanese restaurant chef, and finds out Tanley will be hiring ink specialist Chet Walters to help counterfeit money. Haru then disguises himself as Walters to gain access to Tanley's warehouse. Haru's identity is revealed after he fails to counterfeit the money correctly, and Tanley captures him. While Tanley succeeds in getting the other half of the plates that night from the rival gang the Kobudosai on behalf of the "honored elder" at the Little Tokyo Temple, Alison rescues Haru, however, gets herself kidnapped by Tanley. The next day Haru enlists Joey help in finding the warehouse. After they fail, Gobei intervenes without Haru's knowledge and leads them back to the warehouse. Tanley locks Alison in a room with a bomb. Haru attempts to intervene but is overwhelmed by Tanley's guards. Gobei reveals himself to Haru, and is able to distract the guards, allowing Haru to rescue Alison. Haru attempts to defuse the bomb but fails. On hearing Gobei become overwhelmed by Tanley's guards, Haru leaves Alison to help Gobei. Haru saves Gobei's life and successfully defeats several guards himself. Haru and Gobei are left facing off Nobu and two guards. Joey, attempting to enter the building, crashes through a window and knocks himself and one of the guards unconscious. Haru and Gobei defeat Nobu and the remaining guard. Tanley then confronts the Haru and Gobei. In the fight that follows Haru accidentally knocks Gobei unconscious, but forces Tanley to flee afterwards. Haru returns to attempt to rescue Alison. Using a large harpoon gun mounted on a cart, Haru shoots a harpoon through the room which inadvertently lands in the back of the truck which Tanley is trying to escape in. The harpoon drags the bomb into Tanley's truck and explodes. Haru successfully rescues Alison, and Tanley and his surviving henchmen are arrested. Sometime later back in Japan, Haru tells his sensei he will be returning to Beverly Hills to live with Alison. Haru and Alison leave together on the bus. A grappling hook tied to a rope has fallen from the bus and hooks onto Gobei's wheelchair. Haru shouts an apology to Gobei, who is thrown into the ocean. Category:Business Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Happy Madison Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Serial Killers